Contribution forcée
by Zexyheart
Summary: (OS Soul Of gold non-yaoi) Et si le plan de Mû ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu...


Disclamer: Tout appartient à Masami Kurumada (même si pour certains morceaux de SoG on se le demande).

Me revoici avec un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps. Mais plus les épisodes avançaient plus je me disais qu'il fallait que je le fasse. Pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu SoG je vous conseille vivement de faire demi-tour maintenant(même si je ne touche qu'à l'épisode 2 pour cet OS).

Bonne lecture ! :)

/0\0/0\

Un coup de fouet retentit avec fracas alors que la neige battait son plein. Il heurta sournoisement l'armure dorée du Bélier dont le porteur ne put réagir à temps. Le chevalier s'écroula à terre sous cette simple décharge. Elle lui avait fait plus mal qu'il ne le pensait. Mais pour mettre son plan à exécution, il était prêt à tout. Les risques étaient élevés. Cependant les informations pour lesquelles il agissait étaient capitales. De toute façon ils étaient tous condamnés à périr à nouveau alors à quoi bon rester cachés quand on pouvait aider ses frères d'armes.

-Amenez-le, ordonna le guerrier divin qui le regardait avec un sourire de prédateur. Un chevalier d'or est un cobaye idéal pour mes recherches.

Mû sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Sans doute était-il fatigué de son retour à la vie. Et cet électrochoc surprise semblait l'affecter également. Il sombra, une dernière pensée pour l'enfant asgardien qu'il laissait derrière lui, tandis que les soldats le relevaient sans douceur. Ce geste énerva d'ailleurs le guerrier de Nidhogg qui vint lui-même prendre le Bélier dans ses bras. Il le souleva comme une mariée et l'amena à l'arbre. Mais un détail l'interpella : ce chevalier n'avait pas de sourcils mais des ronds couleur lavande. Et ce cosmos était si puissant.

Fafner alla le coincer dans les racines d'Yggdrasil et profita du temps qu'il avait pour chercher l'ouvrage dans lequel il avait déjà vu cette caractéristique. Et ce qu'il y découvrit le fit sourire et frissonner de joie.

Une vingtaine de minutes après, le jeune atlante émergea de son sommeil contraint. Le guerrier divin le regardait avec envie. Aucun des deux ne savait ce que l'autre lui réservait mais tous deux avaient un plan bien précis en tête. Et Mû ne tarda pas à piéger Fafner. Il s'était laissé capturer afin de savoir ce qu'Andreas prévoyait de faire de l'arbre. Il endurait tout juste pour ses frères d'armes. Cela enragea le dragon nordique qui se mit en tête de vouloir faire taire pour de bon ce chevalier imprudent. Pourtant il stoppa son geste quand il croisa ses yeux émeraude fatigués mais toujours chargés de volonté. Et un flash lui revint.

Un fou rire prit le guerrier aux cheveux gris. Mû le regarda sans comprendre.

-Je vois que tu t'es admirablement bien foutu de moi. Mais sache que cela ne prendra pas deux fois. J'ai bien vu ton manège et voilà pourquoi j'ai tout fait pour que tu ne sortes pas indemne d'ici.

-C'est ce que tu crois, sourit mesquinement l'autre. Je ne suis pas le seul Gold Saint présent à Asgard.

-Oh mais je suis au courant, mon cher.

L'atlante tiqua à ces paroles. D'un claquement de doigts du dragon, des racines surgirent, tenant Lyfia et Aiolia recouverts de sang. Mû fronça les points de vie. Ils étaient supposés venir le sortir d'ici. Les deux semblaient avoir légèrement perdu connaissance mais étrangement le guerrier n'avait pas l'air de se soucier d'eux. Il ne faisait que dévisager son prisonnier depuis le début. Dans les yeux de celui-ci brillait une certain inquiétude. Sans doute pour les captifs ou pour sa propre vie.

-Tu as perdu de ta superbe à ce que je vois, se moqua Fafner.

-Relâche-les ! Tonna Mû.

Des éclairs traversèrent le corps du Bélier qui poussa cri de douleur avant de sentir ses jambes faiblir. L'arbre le retint et se resserra autour de sa taille. Quelques mèches parme glissèrent sur son front en nage. Son organisme commençait à saturer d'un tel traitement.

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesures de protester et encore moins de me donner des ordres.

Une lueur malsaine traversa le regard de l'asgardien.

-Et maintenant tiens-toi tranquille le temps que je récupère ton énergie pour la cause d'Andreas, petit atlante.

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ?

Au même moment Aiolia et Lyfia reprenaient connaissance. Les végétaux les entravaient avec force si bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas bouger. Le Lion tourna la tête vers son frère d'armes et serra les dents en se sentant idiot de ne pas avoir réussi à le sortir de là. Mais tout était allé si vite. Alors qu'ils étaient en chemin ils avaient été surpris par un torrent de racines qui avait jailli sous leur pied. Et à en juger par leur présence ici et celle du God Warrior, cela ne pouvait être que lui qui les avait piégé.

-Tu as parfaitement compris ce que j'ai dis. Je sais ce que tu es et crois-moi que je m'en réjouis. Si ton corps ne t'avait pas trahi alors que tu étais évanoui, tu serais sans doute mort. Mais sache, mon cher, que j'ai ralenti le pouvoir de drainage de l'arbre. Je voulais que nous puissions discuter toi et moi avant ton grand départ.

Plus que vexé de s'être vendu inconsciemment à l'ennemi, Mû fit voler sa tête en arrière pour que ses cheveux recouvrent ses points de vie. Eux-seuls pouvaient l'avoir dénoncé.

-Et alors ? Je suis presque flatté de voir que je t'intéresse mais je me contrefous de tes intentions. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tombe sur quelqu'un qui convoite d'un peu trop près le savoir atlante. Et à chaque fois je parviens à m'en sortir !

L'autre eut un rire franc.

-Pas cette fois je le crains ! Vois-tu, je sais que les atlantes possèdent un immense pouvoir. Et ce n'est pas anodin que le cristal en ait gagné autant alors même qu'il n'était pas au maximum de ses capacités. C'est parce qu'une micro-étincelle d'un cosmos atlante suffit à alimenter toute une armée. Et pour le Seigneur Andreas une telle puissance ne doit pas courir dans la nature au risque de nous filer entre les doigts.

Fafner frissonna lorsqu'il effleura le cristal. Le cosmos qui grondait en son sein était délectable. Fort mais incroyablement doux. Une magie ayant traversée des millénaires d'histoires maintenant leur appartenait.

-Et si tu te joignais à nous ? Bats-toi pour Asgard ! Tu ne mourras pas et tu seras bien traité. En contrepartie nous ne te demanderons qu'une contribution de cosmos.

-De toutes les idioties que tu as prononcé je crois que celle-ci est la pire ! Je n'ai jamais trahi ma déesse et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer ! Bien que ton invitation soit charmante je me vois contraint de la refuser.

-Il me semble que tu n'as pas conscience de ta situation. Tu es en notre pouvoir, tes amis vont mourir si tu fais le mauvais choix et pense à ton peuple. Vous vous comptez sur une main. Avoue que ce serait idiot de perdre un autre représentant d'une manière aussi sotte. Tu ne prendrais pas le risque de faire sombrer une si noble civilisation pour une stupide question de loyauté envers une déesse, si ?

-Je te remercie pour cette pensée mais tu peux ravaler ta pitié, cracha le Bélier. Ce n'est pas du chantage qui me fera changer d'avis, tu perds ton temps !

Une nouvelle décharge, plus violente cette fois-ci, explosa dans le corps de Mû qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Il manqua de peu de perdre connaissance mais il résista.

-Ne me tiens plus jamais tête, chevalier ! Cela a le don de m'énerver. Mais puisque tu ne sembles pas disposé à coopérer, laisse-moi te montrer que je tiens paroles !

Les racines de l'arbre se mirent en mouvement autour des deux autres prisonniers. Elles commencèrent à les encercler et à se refermer sur eux. Mû sentait que quelque chose de mal allait leur arriver.

-Tu vas les regarder mourir ! S'écria Fafner. Leur corps seront à l'arbre ainsi que leur cosmos. Puis ils mouront comme tous ceux autour de nous ! Et je m'occuperai personnellement de toi après ça !

-Je t'interdis de les toucher ! S'exclama l'atlante dont le cosmos se mit à briller violemment malgré son état. Tu m'as peut-être berné mais ils ne paieront pas pour mon erreur ! STARLIGHT EXTINCTION !

Au prix de beaucoup de force, Mû parvint à dégager ses mains et à lancer son attaque sur ses deux alliés. Ils disparurent aussitôt vers les étoiles pour atterrir plus loin comme cela avait déjà été fait avec Seiya au cours de la Guerre Sainte. Des larmes de douleur se permirent de rouler sur les pommettes de l'atlante tandis que les branches reprenaient ses mains et enserraient davantage son corps. Fafner s'approcha de lui en grondant. Il venait de perdre un Saint et cette servante que Frodi cherchait partout. Tout ça à cause de ce chevalier. Ce dernier cherchait d'ailleurs sa respiration. Les larmes continuaient de couler sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. En voyant cela, le dragon de Nidhogg tenta de se calmer. Il effaça les perles lacrymales d'un revers du pouce et laissa sa main glisser sur la joue étonnement douce de l'atlante.

-C'est vraiment dommage de laisser périr un tel cobaye, souffla-t-il en relevant les mèches lavande de son prisonnier. Tu ressembles tant à une femme...

La mâchoire crispée par ces quelques mots, Mû ravala ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de sortir. Il était épuisé. Il voulait juste dormir.

-Dans tous les cas je te remercie. Ton cosmos alimentera nos saphirs d'Odin et nous deviendrons plus fort. Evidemment nous capturerons les autres pour se rapprocher davantage de l'invincibilité. Tu voulais te jouer de moi et finalement c'est toi qui as perdu.

-Les autres...vous arrêteront...

-Et tu ne seras plus là. Tu te contenteras de les regarder te rejoindre. Peut-être qu'avant de mourir tu repenseras à ma proposition. Cela sera avec joie que je viendrai te chercher. Mais pour l'instant, tu vas te reposer...

Fafner tourna le dos au Bélier et retourna auprès du cristal. Le corps fatigué de l'atlante venait de disparaitre sous les racines de l'arbre et fut le premier à apparaitre dans l'antichambre d'Yggdrasil. Andreas fut d'ailleurs très étonné de voir un Gold apparaitre. Toutefois le responsable de ce phénomène ne tarda pas à arriver pour exposer ce qu'il avait découvert. Le remplaçant d'Hilda eut un sourire mauvais en apprenant ce que ces chevaliers pouvaient lui apporter.

Il ordonna au guerrier de Nidhogg de poursuivre ses recherches tandis que lui réfléchissait déjà pour savoir quel Saint il ramènerait en personne. En attendant il demanda aux gardes de retrouver Lyfia puis il quitta son sofa pour aller revoir son captif. Son rictus s'étira davantage quand il vit le cosmos que gagnait l'arbre. Les protecteurs d'Athéna étaient effectivement d'immenses sources de pouvoir.

Dans sa bulle, Mû ouvrit légèrement les yeux avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Il avait tout perdu et pire encore, c'était l'ennemi qui en profitait.

 _-Pardonnez-moi maitre...Kiki... Je vous ai terriblement fait honte..._

Une étoile filante passa au-dessus d'Asgard. Tous les autres savaient pourquoi et la terreur planait maintenant. Dans une grotte en contrebas d'une falaise, Shaka retenait ses larmes. Il ouvrit les yeux de rage et son armure apparut sur son dos.

-Je te sauverai Mû. Sois-en certain !

/0\0/0\

Vu le nombre de chevaliers disparus, je me suis dis que Mû avait eu de la chance... Je l'aime beaucoup mais vu l'acharnement sur les pauvres golds, pourquoi l'épargner ? x)


End file.
